Gregs Video Message
Gregs Video Message is a message video from The Wiggles' Website where Greg says his retirement message about leaving The Wiggles and gives the yellow skivvy to Sam. Transcript Paul Field: The Wiggles have been performing for over 15 years with a full schedule of music, video, television and live concert performances every year. Over the last 3 years, there have been times when Greg has missed performances in Australia, New Zealand, Hong Kong and the USA. In 2006, Greg returned early from the USA tour when the symptoms became more severe. Greg: For sometime now, I've been suffering from a condition, which I've recently found out is chronic. It's a condition called orthostatic intolerance, which basically means that when I stand up, my heart doesn't pump enough blood around my body. Now, it's not a life-threatening condition by any means, but it is one that's gonna be with me for the rest of my life, and it will mean that I have to make some changes to my life, in order to manage it. It means that I'll no longer be able to sing and dance the way that I want to, and as a result, I've decided to stop performing with the Wiggles. Firstly, I want to thank everybody for their messages of support in the time that I've been unwell, and most of all, I want to thank my family for standing by me through this very difficult time. To everyone who's ever listened to or seen a Wiggles CD, DVD or come to a Wiggles concert, a very big thank you. It's provided me with some of my greatest memories, to see the children there singing and dancing along to the songs that I love to sing so much. Thank you very much, everyone. I'll miss being a part of the Wiggles very much, but this is the right decision because it will allow me to focus on managing my health. Everybody, (pointing to Sam who is sitting next to him) this is my good friend Sam Moran. Sam: (waving) Hi, everyone. Greg: Now, in the times that I have been unwell and unable to perform because of this condition, Sam's been doing a great job filling in for me, wearing (holding a yellow skivvy) the yellow skivvy. (to Sam) So, Sam, thanks very much for doing that, mate. Sam: It's been a pleasure. Greg: And, Sam, I know you're gonna do a fantastic job going forward into the future as a member of the Wiggles, wearing the yellow skivvy. So, Sam, right now I'm gonna officially hand over the yellow skivvy to the new yellow Wiggle, Sam Moran. (giving yellow skivvy and giving handshakes to Sam) Sam: Thanks, Greg. Gallery File:GregsVideoMessage1.jpg File:GregandHenryinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg File:GregandJeffinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-USALive.jpg File:Shakin'LikeaLeafyTree.jpg File:Greg'sTitleinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg File:ThePrincessoftheSea.jpg File:GregsVideoMessage2.jpg|Greg File:GregsVideoMessage3.jpg|Greg and Sam File:GregsVideoMessage4.jpg|Greg giving the yellow skivvy to Sam. File:GregsVideoMessage5.jpg Trivia *Greg is seen in an this announcement video talking about how he was suffering from orthostatic intolerance, featuring a montage with silent clips of Greg from Wiggle Time!, Racing to the Rainbow and Wiggledancing! Live In The U.S.A. with Paul Field narrating over them, and ending with Greg passing the skivvy on to Sam. * Instrumental tracks for Get Ready To Wiggle and This Little Baby Is Born Again are played in this video. * On Wiggledancing! Live In Concert, the message is titled as "Greg Wiggle's Leaving Announcement". Category:Message videos Category:2006 Category:Extras Category:The Wiggles' Website videos